


Watermelon Or Matcha?

by Maki_Banana



Series: drabbles and oneshots for my writer's block [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I love them tho, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, non-au, these two dumbasses srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Banana/pseuds/Maki_Banana
Summary: prompt: the couple fight about the pettiest thing.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: drabbles and oneshots for my writer's block [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054496
Kudos: 9





	Watermelon Or Matcha?

**Author's Note:**

> ((the way i said that this series is me exploring *other* ships but i still ended up writing for yamachine sdkjs))

It was late in the night and the couple decided to buy some midnight snacks since they weren’t planning on sleeping anytime soon until they’ve finished playing the video game that they’ve been excited to play. It was the only day they could because of their packed schedules.

In the convenience store just near the apartment they’re staying at, they separated while looking around for some snack they’re craving for. Yuri was looking at some chips and Ryosuke was eyeing the tub of ice creams. Both were minding their own business until they met again at the beverage section. They looked at each other and like having psychic powers they knew what to get for each other.

When they exited the store, the sky didn’t look as clear as it was during the day. A faint thunder was heard and Yuri looked at Ryosuke worriedly.

“We didn’t bring an umbrella.”

“We gotta walk fast then.” Ryosuke shrugged then slipped his hand in Yuri’s, entwining their fingers as they started walking.

Yuri looked at their hands, smiling and enjoying the warmth since the cold breeze was starting to blow through the streets of Tokyo and his white shirt wasn’t enough to keep him warm.

“Here.” Ryosuke handed him an iced popsicle.

Yuri looked at the offered snack with furrowed eyebrows. “I want the watermelon flavored one.”

“Yeah, I know. But trust me. Their matcha is also good!” Ryosuke nodded, still handing Yuri the ice popsicle but Yuri only shook his head.

“I specifically told you I wanted the watermelon one.” Yuri pouted.

“Just try it though?” Ryosuke didn’t give up.

Yuri groaned. He stopped walking, making Ryosuke stop as well. “I don’t like it.” Yuri slightly pouted. Then, like it was on cue, thunder echoed through the whole city as it started drizzling.

“How would you know that you don't like it if you haven’t tried it?” Ryosuke placed his hands on his waist.

“I already tasted it and I didn’t like it!” Yuri said exasperatedly. Just as Yuri was getting annoyed at Ryosuke’s persistence, the rain also started pouring really bad.

“Okay! I was just offering. Didn’t need to be so mad about it. Now look at what you did! You made it rain!” Ryosuke looked up at the sky, feeling the rain drop on his face.

Yuri huffed, "The heavens are crying for my lost opportunity of having a watermelon iced pop." Then he chuckled at the pettiness of their argument. He stepped closer to Ryosuke, doing the same —l ooking up and feeling the rain. A few seconds later, Yuri looked at Ryosuke who was already looking at him with a small smile. Yuri chuckled again. “What are we doing?”

“We might catch a cold.” Ryosuke stated, sounding unconcerned about it though as his focus was on Yuri. He stepped closer — as if closer was still possible — and cupped Yuri’s cheek with one hand because the other was holding the now wet plastic bag full of snacks.

Yuri leaned forward and tiptoed, making their lips meet. The warmth of their mouths made Yuri sigh in pleasure. The coldness of his surroundings was defeated by the kiss that had enveloped Yuri’s body. He leaned in more, kissing deeper as his arms found their way around Ryosuke’s body. They only pulled away to catch their breaths. They looked at each other and for a moment, they were appreciating how beautiful they both still look under the rain, soaking wet. How Yuri’s eyes sparkled from the city lights. How Ryosuke’s lips were tainted red from the kissing. 

Then, the rain became softer and softer as it stopped. But, the couple were still in each other’s arms, giggling at the ridiculousness of their actions.

“I’m cold.” Yuri snuggled on Ryosuke’s chest. Although it wasn’t much help since they were both wet with the rain. He still did, feeling Ryosuke’s heart beating and Yuri smiled softly.

“We should get going. We’ll get sick.” Ryosuke patted Yuri’s back.

Then when Yuri stepped backwards, Ryosuke sneezed followed by Yuri. They both looked at each other and laughed.

“This is bad.” Yuri said in between chuckles. Ryosuke then held Yuri’s hand and they started running. Running while laughing. Still giddy about whatever they did in the middle of the rain, in the dark streets of Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! let me know in the comments and it'll mean a lot to me if you leave some love by pressing that kudos button! thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
